Weekend on an island
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Humphrey and Eve go on a fishing trip this weekend. However things are going to play out differently than either of them expected. This is rated M for a reason.


**Thought I do my own stories again since I felt like it. This may get a few more chapters, so if you like it that much leave it in the reviews section.**

It was Friday morning in Jasper City. Eve was at the her house all by herself this weekend. Winston and Tony went on a trip to the mountains with some old friends of theirs. Since she was all alone today, she decided to head over and see her daughter Kate and her husband Humphrey. Ever since Kate married him, Eve has been on the fence with him. While he has portrayed himself to be the perfect gentlemen on occasions and can be very fun, she sometimes feels he is just a sly wolf who can appear to be very shady at times. However, she does give him the benefit of the doubt since she has never really spent any real time with him before.

After she got dressed, she arrived at Kate and Humphrey's house. When she knocked on the door, Humphrey was carrying fishing supplies.

"Humphrey, where are you going, asked Eve as she was surprised to see him with fishing supplies" Eve said as he was coming out of the house.

"I'm going fishing on my sailboat", Humphrey said as he was holding some supplies.

"Since when did you get a sailboat, how does Kate feel about it, and where is she, asked Eve

"A friend was selling it during an auction and I bought it from him for a steal. As for Kate, she thought it was pointless at first until she asked to use it for her and her friends during a friend's bachelorette party one time. And don't you know that Kate, Lilly, and Daria went out of town too"

"No, I didn't. Where did they go"

"Daria invited them to a trip in Las Vegas; she left yesterday and will be gone until Monday morning."

"What!? I can't believe that she didn't tell me. Now I have no one to spend time with and get over my boredom"

"If you want, you can come fishing with me if you're that bored"

"I guess; I have nothing better to do"

After packing Humphrey's car with his stuff, the two headed to the beach where they would get in the sailboat and set sail. It would take them a while to get there thanks to the traffic, but they finally arrived. Once they got on the boat, Humphrey started it up and they headed out. They would get far out to sea as possible since Humphrey knew from a friend where the best place to find fish would be. When they arrived, Humphrey started to fish

"I have an extra rod and line if you want to join in" Humphrey told her as he could tell she was board

"Waiting for fish to get caught by a line is boring. I prefer to just dive in and grab the fish with my paws of teeth" Eve stated as she was looking at the water

"If you do that then you'll scare them all away" Humphrey pointed out to her

"Trust me when I say I know how to hunt Humphrey. Just give me a few minutes to change and I'll show you. Kate has some bathing suits laying around the boat doesn't she" Eve said as she got up and walked away

"I think so" Humphrey said as he continued to fish"

Humphrey would continue to fish while Eve went in a searched for a bathing suit. As he was fishing, he noticed a dark storm cloud coming North from their location. Since he thought it would be dangerous to go back in that direction, Humphrey set course for an island that his friend showed him to go to in the event of a storm or if it gets too dark to head back to port. It took some careful and fast steering, but he managed to get them there before the storm hit them. He then called out to Eve to come out since it wasn't safe to stay on the boat. THey both ran into a nearby cave. As luck would have it, the storm did not head in their direction, but it was getting dark so they would have to wait on the island until morning

"Well at least we're safe from the storm." Humphrey stated with a smile on his face.

"Humphrey, can I ask you something?" Eve said with a stern look on her face.

"Sure, what is it." Humphrey said as he had concerned look on his face

"Why does my daughter have this type of swimsuit on the boat" Eve asked when she showed Humphrey a silver microkini to him

"I don't know, maybe a friend gave it to her" Humphrey said as his eyes looked the other way and had a nervous look on his face

"Don't lie to me; Kate would never buy something like this, even for you." Eve told him with anger on her face

"Ok, I bought it; but it was on sale when I was buying swim trunks for myself. If Kate didn't want it, then I would have thrown it away. I swear!" Humphrey said with a nervous look on her face

"You're telling the truth. Make dinner and I won't say anything about this." Eve said with a stern look on her face

Humphrey did what she said and started to make dinner. However, he had to catch a few more fish for himself too. As he was making dinner, Eve took a look at the silver microkini. She noticed that the bathing suit itself was not Kate's size at all; it was too big. While she was sure Humphrey was telling the truth since she has always been able to tell if a wolf is lying or not, she wonders if she could wear this. While Humphrey was not looking, she went into the cave and tried it on.

After cooking for a while, Humphrey managed to finish the food for dinner; he made sure to leave Eve enough so she would forget that whole bathing suit thing. He noticed that she was gone and figured she went back into the cave rather than back on the ship. When he arrived to go get her, he noticed that she put on the microkini. He noticed how she was trying it on and using a mirror that she had to see how it looked. As he was looking, he thought Eve looked very sexy in that bathing suit. At first he thought it was disgusting to think about that since she is his mother in law, however he has sometimes thought of her as an older and (somewhat) better version of Kate. He decided to get this thought out of his mind for a moment and called Eve to tell her dinner was ready; he did it outside the cave so she would not think he was peaking on her.

At the dinner table Humphrey setup, Eve walked to it completely clothed again. However, she was wearing the microkini underneath her clothes. Humphrey could tell that she was wearing it, but didn't say anything about it to her.

"So Humphrey, how did you know about this island in the first place" Eve asked him.

"A friend told me about it. He said that he found it while trying to avoid a storm one time. He's told me that the island is very big with a forest and a waterfall here. They say that this island is artificial and made by some rich wolf a long time ago, but I can't say for certain." Humphrey told her

"By the way, that microkini won't fit Kate; it's too big for her and I should know." Eve asked him as she finished eating.

"Well you can keep it if you like. I'm sure it looks good on you." Humphrey said to her.

"You would know that since you were peeking on me a few minutes ago. Don't say you didn't because my mirror caught you looking at me. I could tell you enjoyed it too; admit it." Eve stated as she got up and

"Ok, I did. It wasn't intentional mind you, but once I saw you like that I couldn't help but look since you have a very sexy body." Humphrey admitted hoping she wouldn't kill him

"So you think I'm sexy" Eve said with a sly and funny look on her face

"Yes! That is very obvious with your hot body." Humphrey said with a smile on her face

"You charmer. Well Humphrey, this was a good dinner. Now I think we should have dessert" Eve said as she walked up to him

"I didn't bring any dessert with me" Humphrey said as his face turned red

"Oh no, this is a special dessert that I'm going to give you. Just know that if you say anything to anyone I will deny it" Eve stated as she sat on his lap

"You got it" Humphrey said to her with a hungry look on his face

With that settled, Eve and Humphrey began making out with each other. They could feel their lips and tongues touching one another as they continued to kiss. "You're one good kisser" Eve said as she stopped to tell him that. "You too" Humphrey said responding to her compliment. The two would continue to make out. At the same time, Eve would remove Humphrey's shirt and his pants until he was in the buff. She then began to kiss Humphrey's chest and leave pink lipstick markings on him.

She then got on the ground, on her knees, and began to suck on his cock. As she was sucking on him, Humphrey would let out moans of pleasure and excitement to the point where he was drooling. "Eve, you are so good at this; take it deeper" Humphrey said as he placed his paws on her head. She would continue to do this to him until he let out his cum early inside of her.

Humphrey then began to grab Eve by her breast and took her top off. He then began to suck on her tits. As he was sucking on her, Eve's face began to turn red from this pleasure that she was getting Humphrey. She could feel his wet tongue all over her as he sucked one and moved on to the other. She loved every feeling that she was getting from him. "Humphrey, you are so good at this. I love every minute of this. Go deeper down on me next" Eve asked him as she was enjoying this. Humphrey did what she said and started to go down on her pussy. Once he was down there, she could feel him even more inside of her. She would moan and groan in excitement and pleasure from having him on her like that. Humphrey was enjoying this too since he believed she tasted like berries down there. "Humphrey, I can feel it; I think I'm about to cum" Eve said as she could feel herself ready to cum; which she did.

After that, Humphrey put Eve on her back and placed his cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, he began thrusting very hard inside of her with all his might. As he was doing this, he began to look down at her beautiful and sexy body in awe. Eve was enjoying this too. She could feel how big Humphrey was inside of her. "Humphrey you are so big; go deeper in me" Eve said as she was moaning. "You are very tight in there too" Humphrey said as he was letting in more pressure inside of her. The two would continue this for a long time and enjoy each other as this went on. Just then, Humphrey could feel himself ready to explode. He took his cock out and sprayed his juices all over Eve and she would take it all in. After she got her taste of what she wanted, she and Humphrey would make out one final time together.

After that was settled, the two wolves would lay down on the sand and sleep together; Eve was laying on Humphrey's chest. She was the first to wake up and looked at him while he was asleep. She thought to herself that Humphrey must have more to him than what he just gave her and she wants to keep him around a little longer. "I think I'm going to have more fun with him on this island" Eve said as she snickered, kissed him, and then went back to sleep.


End file.
